


Where we wanna be

by Red_Sally



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Free from all your history<br/>Come on baby<br/>Feel the breeze<br/>Cause today<br/>We can be right here<br/>Where we want to be (c)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where we wanna be

Рано утром Баки сонно позевывает, медитируя над чашкой кофе, лениво опирается бедром на столешницу, вполглаза оглядывает погруженную в прозрачный сумрак общую кухню.  
\- Не спится? - Стив уже открыл рот, но Баки успевает спросить первым, и остается только кивнуть.  
\- Твой кофе, - говорит Баки, подталкивая к нему чашку.  
По кухне плывет плотная волна горько-сладкого запаха - Стив едва замечает его. На щеке у Баки медленно бледнеет розоватый след - узор пластин металлической ладони, подложенной под голову во сне. Из-за нелепой стрижки - короткие волосы на затылке, длинная мальчишеская челка - голова спросонья похожа на воронье гнездо. Взгляд заспанный, расслабленный и спокойный, над чашкой в руке завивается струйка душистого пара, бледное осеннее солнце снаружи пронизывает закрытые жалюзи лучами-нитями, высвечивая рукав темной футболки, прядь волос на макушке, линию отставленного бедра.  
\- Не спи, - улыбается Баки. - Черный, горький, как ты это пьешь?  
Он нечасто улыбается - но это значит только, что он не разменивается на кривые ухмылки, и каждая его улыбка - широкая, настоящая, честная. Он осторожен со словами и прикосновениями, он пробует шутки на вкус и почти никогда не обнимает сам при встрече или прощании - но всегда охотно отвечает на объятия и не размыкает рук первым. Стив думает - не стоит злоупотреблять этим. Стив слишком часто об этом думает.  
Горячий кофе обжигает горло, терпкая, крепкая горечь запахом ударяет в ноздри и вкусом в голову, еще пара секунд - и можно будет ответить, можно будет посмотреть в ответ так же весело и свободно. Баки свободен. Стив надеется, что он тоже сумеет когда-нибудь.  
Солнце поднимается выше, лучи, скользящие по стенам кухни, становятся ярче, Баки, повернувшись, тянет за шнурок и тонет в золотистом свете, а Стив прикрывает глаза ладонью. Они успевают сделать еще по глотку кофе и достать хлеб и сыр для сэндвичей, когда завывает сирена общего сбора.

Из гостиной доносятся звуки, знакомые Стиву до неосознанной улыбки. Он прочел книгу и трижды - с Наташей, с Питером и в одиночестве - пересмотрел все восемь фильмов, и, кажется, может по одной фразе угадать не только название, но и эпизод.  
\- Ты неплохой человек, Гарри. Ты очень хороший человек, с которым случилось много плохого...  
Баки дожевывает кусок мясной пиццы, сидя перед телевизором. Краем глаза заметив Стива, протягивает ему коробку и тут же быстро прижимает палец к губам. Стив кивает и обходит диван, чтобы сесть рядом. Такая возможность выпадает все реже - то он, то Баки оказываются за пределами города, штата и страны, миссии идут одна за другой, превращая часы затишья в настоящую драгоценность. Тем острее желание проводить рядом каждую спокойную минуту. Тем сильнее хочется почувствовать присутствие Баки не только слыша запах его сигарет в коридорах Башни, или встречаясь взглядами за ужином, или принимая из рук чашку с кофе. Это не значит, что они стали дальше друг от друга - значит только, что Стиву прежней близости мало, хотя он должен, может смириться с этим.  
Стив не садится на диван - он делает два осторожных, бесшумных шага назад и усаживается в кресло, так и держа в руках коробку с недоеденной пиццей. На диване, положив перебинтованную голову на колени Баки, спит Наташа.

Ник не советует им отправляться на задание вместе, и Стив до последнего не представляет себе, что тот может оказаться прав. Каждый из них - лучший способ усилить любой отряд, обезопасить наступление и отход, привести противника как минимум в замешательство - но они больше не умеют работать рядом, не срываясь в панику всякий раз, когда вокруг другого становится жарко. Неизвестно куда девается точный, выверенный расчет, способность думать о каждом в равной степени как о боевой единице, знание, что они, хоть и не бессмертны, но чертовски живучи. Ничего этого не остается - и провала удается избежать чудом. Баки ранен, форма на боку темнеет, пропитываясь кровью, и он повисает на Стиве, на остатках упрямства пытаясь дойти до вертолета самостоятельно. Стив ведет его, недоумевая, почему не может поднять и унести. Сэм и Тони забирают его с рук на руки, одинаково хмуро глядя на Стива, а Стив как пьян, отравлен, металлический запах въедается в легкие, серое лицо Баки плывет перед глазами, и он оседает на пол вертолета, так и не заметив, что его тоже зацепило.  
Через несколько часов Баки осторожно, точно на пробу, смеется, глядя на него, закашливается, морщится, хватается за бок. Ему разрешают ходить только из конца в конец комнаты, и Стив не позволяет нарушать указания врачей.  
\- Чувствую себя тобой, - обвиняюще говорит Баки. - Февраль тридцать пятого как наяву. Неужели я выглядел так же по-идиотски, когда пытался сбить тебе температуру?  
Стив не поддается на подначку, упрямо перегораживает дверной проем, указывая Баки на кровать.  
\- Расслабься, жить буду.  
Стив не может расслабиться. Баки покорно ковыляет через комнату, со смешком отмахивается от подставленных рук, садится на постель, опираясь спиной на подушку, и тянет ноутбук на колени, косится на Стива, предлагает:  
\- Садись сюда, покажу кое-что.  
Если бы Баки спросил, останется он или нет, Стив ушел бы к себе, но он садится на край кровати, рядом, касаясь горячего правого плеча, бедра, согнутого колена, смотрит на экран ноутбука, а с экрана на него смотрит - он сам, и Баки, Тони и Сэм, Питер, Наташа, Пеппер и Мария, и Баки объясняет что-то о социальных сетях, блогах и мгновенных фотоотчетах, а Стив кивает. Его блог, заведенный по настоянию Питера, пуст, несколько отсканированных набросков не в счет. Он отводит взгляд от экрана и смотрит на Баки - тени под глазами и скулами, смеховые морщинки у рта, небольшая ранка на губе, едва тронутая загаром кожа, плотный слой бинтов под светлой майкой. Безобразные - смотреть больно - темные шрамы, уходящие от кромки кожи и металла вдоль левой ключицы под ткань майки, вызывающие одно желание: стереть.  
Он упускает момент, когда под пальцами вдруг оказывается твердая неровность рубца. Его отвлекает резкий короткий выдох - Баки перехватывает его запястье, поворачивает голову, смотрит вопросительно.  
Шрам кажется горячее окружающей кожи, гладкой и бледной. Стив медленно убирает руку, разрываясь между желанием провести пальцами дальше и необходимостью отдернуться. Вопросительный взгляд Баки неуловимо быстро сменяется понимающим, и Стив даже гадать не берется, что такого тот понял на этот раз. Ему хватает того, что Баки расслабляется, откладывает ноутбук и осторожно разворачивается к нему всем телом, оберегая бок.  
Стив никак не привыкнет - радоваться. Полно, горячо, открыто радоваться, глядя вокруг. На друзей, с которыми ему везет как никому другому. На мир, который способен выкарабкаться, пусть не без помощи, из любой самой серьезной передряги. Присутствие Баки заставляет Стива радоваться иначе. К прежнему чувству примешиваются сожаление, и вина, и страх, и желание-нехватка-голод-досада-смущение, от которых Стиву стыдно за самого себя. Не время и не место, никогда, нигде. Стиву стоит довольствоваться тем, что он имеет, что видит перед собой - память, волю, жизнь и страсть к ней, страсть в глазах Баки, жажду каждого нового вдоха, каждого дня, где бы он ни начался и ни закончился.  
Баки проводит ладонью по его щеке, взгляд делается задумчивым, решительным и наконец снова спокойным, что-то встает на место в мыслях и ощущениях, проясняется там, в неизвестной Стиву глубине. Прохлада металлической ладони на второй щеке ощущается аккуратным, уверенным касанием, как все, что делает Баки здесь, сейчас и всегда. Как неторопливое движение большого пальца, поглаживающего скулу. Как ровное дыхание, слышное теперь, когда лицо Баки совсем близко. Как тепло и нежность губ на губах Стива, когда Баки тянет его к себе и целует.  
\- Стив, - говорит он и фыркает. - Господи, Стив. Все в порядке.  
Стив верит. Стив тянется поцеловать его сам, и Башня сотрясается от нового сигнала тревоги.

Стив проверяет и перепроверяет вооружение, заставляет каждого пересказать свою часть указаний, сверяет часы и планы и не может успокоиться. У него стойкое, нервирующее чувство, что он забыл что-то критически важное, без чего миссия непременно окажется под угрозой. Что это может быть, когда все уточнено и выверено вплоть до миллисекунды, когда каждый знает свое место и даже беспокойному в последнее время Нику план кажется безупречным, - он не имеет ни малейшего понятия.  
\- Не дергайся, - тихо раздается над ухом.  
Стив смотрит на собранного, деловитого Баки, которого через пять минут ждет другое задание на другом краю света.  
\- Все пройдет гладко, - говорит Баки и на пару секунд сжимает плечо Стива. Потом, вздохнув, дергает его к себе за ремень, коротко приникает сжатыми губами к губам. Торопливо отстраняется, и тут же за спиной раздается команда к отлету.  
Стив кивает.   
Все проходит гладко. До самого возвращения плечам тепло.

Дождь не хлещет по стеклам и стенам, нет ни ветра, ни громов и молний - капли падают почти отвесно в уныло пузырящиеся лужи, обещая затяжную непогоду. Общая гостиная Башни превращается в общую кухню, кинотеатр, спальню и танцпол одновременно. Результат сильнее всего напоминает общую детскую, где один-единственный воспитатель - Брюс раз в две минуты поднимает взгляд от книги, косясь на перестреливающихся попкорном Клинта и Питера, на Наташу и Сэма, шумно играющих в твистер, но к себе не торопится.  
Баки приближается бесшумно и перевешивается через спинку дивана, где сидит Стив, щелкая пультом в поисках непросмотренных фильмов в медиатеке. Баки ловит пролетающий мимо попкорн, отбирает у Стива пульт и касается плеча. Он берет Стива за руку - ладонь холодная, и это беспокоит, но в глазах Баки разгорается веселье, и Стив послушно поднимается и идет за ним, оставляя позади шумную общую гостиную, чувствуя затылком взгляд Брюса, снова ненадолго оторвавшегося от чтения.  
Стив крепко держится за руку Баки, незаметно для себя точно попадает в его широкий шаг. На жилом этаже сейчас, должно быть, пусто и тихо, Баки ведет его к лифтам, тянет за собой нетерпеливо и настойчиво, хотя Стив и сам готов сорваться на бег. У него горит лицо от мыслей о том, что может быть у Баки на уме. Ему до смерти хочется остановиться и прижать Баки к себе, немедленно почувствовать его всего, горячее живое тело, хитрый блестящий взгляд, мягкие, умопомрачительно нежные губы, которые он помнит слишком хорошо, хотя так и не успел распробовать. Ему страшно опять ничего не успеть, потому что в ушах уже звенит от готового прогреметь сигнала к общему сбору.  
Баки притискивает его к стене в лифте и не глядя хлопает ладонью по кнопке. У него шальные глаза, и улыбается он как пьяный, но Стив почти уверен - сам он выглядит сейчас точно так же. Баки вжимается в него, длинная челка лезет в глаза, пахнет попкорном и сигаретами, а Стив проводит пальцами по колючему подбородку, вцепляется в ворот рубашки и в короткие густые волосы на затылке и целует, целует, целует его.  
Они выходят на пустую площадку на крыше, где дождь неторопливо заливает одинокий миниджет с размашистой красно-белой звездой поверх эмблемы Щ.И.Т.а.  
\- Багаж уже внутри, - говорит Баки, голодно глядя на Стива и пытаясь отдышаться, и смеясь над ними обоими. - Полетели отсюда, пока опять не грянуло.   
Багажом оказываются их куртки и бумажники, и Стив не спрашивает Баки, когда тот успел, когда все это придумал, придумывал ли вообще что-то заранее. Вой сирены чудится ему до тех пор, пока Баки не поднимает джет вертикально вверх и гул двигателей не заглушает все звуки, реальные и фантомные.

Вдвоем они врываются в ясное синее небо на высоте, Баки торжествующе смотрит на Стива, и если это не свобода, то Стив не знает, что она такое. Залитые солнцем облака под крылом кажутся плотными, как войлок. Сгущаясь, они белеют, в мелких, уплывающих назад за стеклом иллюминатора прорехах на далекую землю ложатся темно-лиловые тени. Это красиво. Как металлические пальцы на штурвале, как прямой профиль Баки на фоне фосфоресцирующей синевы. Так красиво, что любой на месте Стива схватился бы за камеру.  
Стив откидывается на подголовник и смотрит вперед и вверх. Он, может быть, нарисует все это - там, куда они летят. Там, куда Баки приведет его.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------  
31.08.2014


End file.
